Defense Simulator
General information The Defense Simulator is a building that allows players to test their defenses. For its building statistics see Combat Buildings Stats. By succeeding in a Simulator attack, players can win Stars, Simulator Boosts, Parts to enhance Defense Buildings, Encrypted Boxes, Incendiary Cores, and one-time rewards. __TOC__ Stats defensesimulator_1.png|Level 0–1 defensesimulator_2.png|Level 2–4 defensesimulator_3.png|Level 5–7 defensesimulator_4.png|Level 8–9 defensesimulator_5.png|Level 10–19 defensesimulator_6.png|Level 20–22 Campaign Selection Build the Defense Simulator on your base and through it you can embark on a number of defensive campaigns against stronger and stronger NPCs of differing levels, research levels, and troop compositions. More campaigns will unlock as you level up your Defense Simulator building. Each campaign has a number of individual attacks that can be initiated by using a charge of the Defense Simulator, which is similar to that of a Warp Gate, except that it has a shorter recharge time of only 15 minutes and a 6-launch capacity. At the end of each simulation you will be scored as to how effectively you defended your base receiving XP and an item. Any buildings lost in the simulation are not damaged when you return to your base. The key to maximizing the points is to lose no turrets in the fight (3 stars) and do it on the first attempt (2x bonus). The key to winning in the first attempt is to either blow a simulator charge to see where that particular level will attack, or to know beforehand. See Campaign Info for more details. By defending with your strongest towers at the point of attack you can defeat a simulation for the maximum score. Boost Selection After choosing the campaign, you can apply both a XP boost and a defense boost, from those available on the Boost Selection screen. XP Boost Depending on what you choose on the Boost Selection screen, battle XP is multiplied by *1x (no Boost) *2x (Defense Sim XP x2) *15x (Defense Sim XP x15) *30x (Defense Sim XP x30) Star XP Boost Depending on the number of Defense Buildings you lose in the simulation, you shall get stars and a XP boost: *No buildings lost: 3 stars and 4x XP boost *Lesser than 1/2 of turrets lost: 2 stars and 2x XP boost *More than 1/2 of turrets lost: 1 star and no XP boost *If CC is destroyed you lose. Non-defense buildings may be lost without incurring any penalty. Only losing a turret or the Banner Monument shall prevent you from gaining 3 stars. Unlock bonus XP Boost The first time you win a simulation you get a 2x XP boost. The maximum boost is 240x XP if you use a Defense Sim XP x30, lose no buildings, and are unlocking the simulation. Attacks come from which direction? On the mission selector you have 8 possible choices. The first page of Defense Training starts at N and ends at SW. The second page of Defense Training starts at S and ends at NE and so on. It continues around your base counter clockwise. This means that when the last mission of Tank Maneuver is at W the first of The Vanguard missions will be at SW. Some campaigns do not follow the counter-clockwise scheme, with attacks coming from seemingly random directions. (Noted in All or Nothing, other campaigns may have this feature/bug.) Some simulations with multiple kinds of unit may not attack from the same spot. Some Ahh! Giant Spiders' simulations have this feature but it's mostly noted in All or Nothing (and probably onward). For example, Shrikes may appear from the S corner and after a few seconds Disruptors and Pulse Tanks will spawn from the N corner, usually far from the base, out from base's visible boundaries. Prizes 3-star Prizes, 2012 Jun 15–2014 Feb 19 The first 3-star victory in every level within a campaign shall drop a special item as specified below: 3-star Prizes, 2014 Feb 20– After each unlocked battle, besides gaining XP, you can also win one of these prizes (The odds of winning an Incendiary Core after 3 stars are 1 in 180.): *Defense Sim XP x2 (about 1 in 4) *Defense Sim XP x15 (about 1 in 10) *Defense Sim XP x30 (about 1 in 17) *Defense Sim Level +25 (1- & 2-star prize only) *Defense Sim Level +50 (1- & 2-star prize only) *Defense Sim Level x2 *Incendiary Core (3-star prize mostly, about 1 in 200 for 3-star) *Vermillion Core (occurs rarely in 2-star simulations) *Encrypted Boxes *Engineering Parts for upgrading turrets in the Engineering Lab. Drop probability strongly depends on part type: **Very low probability: Parts with Concussion or Multiple Target effects; **Very high probability: Basic parts; i.e., parts with only one effect; **Low probability: Parts with Damage/Rate, Damage/Range, or Rate/Range effects; **High probability: All other parts. *Encrypted Boxes requiring a Decryption Key from the store. Defense Sim Encrytpedsic Boxes, 2013 Feb 7 Defense Simulator Rewards!, 2013 Mar 13 * Note that despite this message from Kabam, extensive testing has verified: "Under Siege" campaign does not drop a Vermillion Core, "Beginning of the End" campaign does not drop a Vermillion Core, and "Total Devastation" campaign does not drop a Hacker's Patch Simulator Prizes Increased!, 2014 Feb 20 Promotions New Feature: Tower Defense Mode!, 2012 Jun 15 Test your base defenses and earn XP with our new Tower Defense Mode! Build the new Defense Simulator and battle waves of Marines, Pulse Tanks, Bombas and more! Complete all the campaigns to show that your base is the best. For further details, click Here Updated Defense Simulator!, 2013 Mar 12 Defense Sim Build-a-thon!, 2013 Mar 12 New Defense Simulator Campaigns!, 2013 Jun 25 Upgrade your Defense Simulator, Win Platinum!, 2013 Jun 28 A-1 Defense Simulator!, 2014 Feb 20 Level 19 Build-A-Thon!, 2014 Jun 24 Build-A-Thon in HQ Base!, 2015 Sep 9 Build-A-Thon in HQ Base!, 2015 Nov 15 16:00 (2d23h) DefenseSim_WinIncendiaryCore.png|Winning an Incendiary Core in Defense Simulator, the easy way Defense Simulator 2-star Incendiary Core.png|Another Incendiary Core, the not-so-easy way 2StarVermillionCore.jpg Defense Simulator Frozen Dual Barrels.png|1-in-600 win early 2013; 1-in-180 afterward Defense Simulator Ruby Core.png|Ruby Core as of 2013 Feb 19 20130207C-DefSim_Encrypted_Cerulean_Box_Reward.jpg|Encrypted Cerulean Box 20130207A-DefSim_Encrypted_Incendiary_Box_Reward.jpg|Encrypted Incendiary Box 20130207B-DefSim_Encrypted_Lab_Box_Reward.jpg|Encrypted Lab Box Cassarmaturaceruleana.jpg ModPatch.png|Modder's Patch LFB.png|Lethal Force Box Screenshot-1.png|General's Orders HCB.png|Hard Core Mystery Box TTC.png|Time Traveller's Crate HackerPatch.png|Hacker's Patch SCCore.png|Synthetic Control Core